The Untold Tale of the Trip Through Time
by yaoiprincess101
Summary: What happened in China's mission with Russia, France, and Canada to make him worry about Japan? Find out here!


**Hi guys! I'm back! FIRST DAY OF SUMMER VACATION! WOOT! XD anyway, I was watching a few HetaOni videos (I started a few months ago) and I started wondering what China saw when he came back from a time loop(?) Yeah…I might be off the book a little since I haven't seen it in a long time and I only had the courage to write about it now…so…yeah…**

**China: I hope you know what you're getting yourself into! That was not a good place to be and I do not want to relive that moment again…but…for the sake of this website and you readers, I will make an exception.**

**Thank you so much China! As a reward, I give you a free Kiku Plush!**

**China: O/3/O Cute! *glomps***

***Japan walks in* **

**Japan: …*runs off when he sees China doing unspeakable things to the Kiku plush***

***sweatdrop* A-anyways…On with the story!**

**Italy: YaoiPrincess101 does not own Hetalia Axis Powers or HetaOni.**

"Well then…Good luck to the four of you," England said, nodding towards France, Canada, Russia, and I. We nodded our heads, and stepped into the circle to go to the past time loops to get rid of the extra enemies that got teleported along with Italy, Germany, and America. There was a flash of light and we arrived in what seemed to be the library on the third floor. I looked around at the others to see that they were alright. They were so we started to plan a safe route to get rid of the Thing and keep out of our past selves' eyes.

"So, it'll be easier if we split into two groups, da?" Russia stated, "and then we can meet back here"

"I agree. We should split up to cover more ground," I said. "I'll go with Matthew."

France and Russia just looked at each other. France sighed and Russia just smiled.

"Looks like we're together then, aren't we?" France sighed again.

"Looks like it. I look forward to working with you again Francis," Russia held out his hand.

France smiled and took it. "Same here, Ivan." And they shook hands.

"Aiyaa… Let's just get going, shall we?" I stated matter-of-factly, pulling Matthew's arm slightly. "I wish all of you good luck, aru!"

And that was how we started. We successfully cleared out all but one time loop…we were on our way there…we teleported to the piano room and split up. We did our thing and regrouped right outside of the piano room when we heard voices.

"-an! That's not true! I still have tons of white flags!" Was that Italy's voice?

"Heh…don't lie…it's ok…everyone else…already forgot I came here with them…it wouldn't make a difference if I died." Japan's voice!

"Japa-!" I started but caught myself just in time. _'No. This is a past time loop. I can't interact with people from the past!'_ I scolded myself mentally.

"Let's go in…Carefully." Came France's voice. I nodded. We went in and I almost gasped out loud when we saw the scene before us. From the surprised and hurt looks from everyone else's face I could tell they had the same reaction. Even Russia's smiling face was frowning in worry! I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Canada.

"It'll be okay, Yao…this is just the past time loop. It will not happen in our own time."

"R-right. Thanks Matthew," I said shakily. We sneaked across the floor silently, but quickly so we cannot be detected. We reached the portal and I looked at Japan again. He looked terrible. His white suit was stained red from the blood, the piano he was leaning against was also stained red, Italy kept trying to convince him to accept the bandages, it was horrible. But what hurt the most was the expression Japan had the whole time it was happening. He was…he was…smiling. I couldn't bear to look at that smile. So full of hurt, sadness, guilt, suffering, pain, and…happiness. Hurt that he was forgotten, sad that he was going to die in a place like this, guilty of making his friend cry, pain from those dreadful wounds that left the blood spreading all around him, and happiness that he died protecting his friends.

I couldn't believe my own eyes. Italy was sobbing, begging him to hold on, the already dull eyes becoming lifeless, and the last words that he ever said was…

_**'If only we could've gotten out…together…'**_

There was a flash and I felt a tug on my arm pulling me back. The last thing I saw, was Japan's smiling face, with his no longer seeing eyes staring straight at me.

"Ah, welcome back, Yao," Japan said looking at me. I had the sudden urge to hug him right then and there. I just wanted to make sure that all of that was not real and that the Japan standing right in front of me is really there. I felt a push on my back and looked behind me to find Russia nodding his head, smiling a sincere smile.

I rushed towards Japan and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go, fearing that if I did, he would disappear.

"Yao? Are you ok?" Japan asked me.

"K-Kiku…Kiku…" I felt tears spill from my eyes and dampen the shoulder of my brother. "Kiku…Whatever you do…don't you DARE die. Understood?" I said in my most authoritive voice I could muster while having my face buried in Japan's shoulder.

"…? Heh, I understand…big brother," Japan said, hugging me back. And that's when I knew, everything will be alright.

**So…how was it? It was not canon, I know, but I just had to add some NiChu brotherly love somewhere…yeah…Review?**

**China: *sobbing* K-Kiku….Japan….My Chrysanthemum….My little brother…**

**Japan: *hugs China awkwardly* I-it's okay Ni-Ni. I'm right here.**

**Awww~! *takes a pic* Sending to Hungary! Okay! Bye for now~!**


End file.
